The fatigue typically imposed on clerical staff, draftspersons and the like who sit in front of a computer for extended periods of time is well documented. In particular, it is well documented that the arms and wrists become fatigued when holding the hands in the preferred typing position.
In the prior art, applicant is aware of various attempts to provide support so as to alleviate such fatigue. These attempts may take the form of typically rests on which may be laid the wrists of the operator while typing. Also for example, applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,905 which issued Dec. 17, 1991 for Wrist and Forearm Rests which may be pivoted from underneath a table surface into a position on which may be rested the elbow and forearm of the operator. The wrists of the operator are rested on a separate pad adjacent the edge of the keyboard.
Another device of which the applicant is aware is represented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,931 which issued Nov. 14, 1995 again for a rest on which may be placed the operators' hands to alleviate stress of the operator using a computer keyboard. In this instance, a hand support bar is provided which rotates up into position when needed, and is pivoted out of the way onto swing arms when the rest is not required for resting of the palm of the operator.
What is neither nor suggested in the prior art of which applicant is aware is a sliding cantilevered platform which may be readily mounted underneath an operator's computer keyboard table, offset to one side so that when it is desired to use a computer mouse for an extended period of time, the cantilevered arm may be slid out from underneath the desk top for resting of the elbow and forearm thereon.